Blog de usuário:Vchiea/Tipos de Vídeos para Wikis e Como Criá-los
Quando nós falamos pela primeira vez sobre Modernização de Wikis, nós falamos sobre como vídeos serão uma parte essencial da modernização do site. Os leitores de hoje gostam de assistir vídeos, e os anúncios que nós colocarmos em vídeos farão com que nós tenhamos menos anúncios no site. Isso melhorará a performance de todas as wikis do Fandom. Para fazer tudo isso, nós precisamos criar vídeos que os visitantes vão querer assistir. Nós estamos usando tipos de conteúdos diferentes para ver o que funciona. Tipos de vídeos Nós estamos testando os tipos de vídeos que serão mostrados nas nossas páginas mais visitadas. Os testes serão contínuos, pois dessa maneira, deste jeito nós podemos nos adaptar para apresentar aquilo que nossos usuários mais gostam. Até agora nós identificamos quatro tipos de conteúdo de vídeos para apresentar: * Vídeos de alta produção. Estes são vídeos personalizados nos quais colocaremos um esforço extra (como um host para os vídeos, efeitos digitais, dublagem e etc. ) e postaremos nas páginas mais visitadas em comunidades maiores. Esses vídeos apresentarão nossos usuários como autoridades em seus fandoms. Um exemplo para ilustrar seria o "Will We Ever Visit the Andromeda Galaxy?" para Mass Effect: Andromeda. *'Vídeo predefinido com dublagem'. Esses vídeos seguem um formato básico que tem cenas ou imagens do assunto com uma dublagem. Um exemplo desse vídeo pode ser uma visão geral de personagens ou listas, como os Melhores 5 momentos de um determinado assunto. Você pode assistir um vídeo desse tipo em Newt Scamander e List of spells na Harry Potter Wiki. Algumas vezes você verá um texto acompanhando a dublagem. *'Vídeo predefinido com texto na tela'. Diferentemente do vídeo predefinido com dublagem, esses vídeos não incluem voz, mas sim, texto na tela. Um exemplo disso é Moana na Disney Wiki. *'Vídeos de terceiros'. Esses vídeos não foram criados por nós, mas nós os identificamos como vídeos oficiais de alta qualidade, como trailers ou vídeos oficiais de jogos. Exemplos incluem Champion Spotlights na League of Legends Wiki, como Aatrox. Nós acreditamos que algumas páginas precisam de vídeos de alta produção, enquanto outras funcionarão melhor com vídeos mais simples. Com isso em mente, estamos testando esses tipos de vídeos, bem como quando os usaremos, para garantir que nós podemos atender às necessidades dos leitores. Nós também precisamos garantir que nós estamos usando o tempo e recursos da nossa equipe de vídeo eficientemente. Vídeos personalizados são criados pelos nossos produtores de vídeo em São Francisco e Los Angeles, e às vezes, os scripts são escritos e/ou editados pela nossa equipe de Desenvolvimento de Comunidades usando as ferramentas de criação de vídeos que estamos testando. Como usuários podem criar vídeos para wikis? Wikis são escritas por usuários e é isso que torna as wikis tão autênticas, então vocês devem estar envolvidos no processo de criação de vídeos o tanto quanto possível. No momento, ainda estamos pensando em como fazer isso acontecer, começando por como usuários podem escrever scripts. Outras comunidades, como DC Database, estão revisando scripts que nós mesmos escrevemos. Quando o processo de scripts for estabelecido, nós vamos testar ferramentas de edição de vídeos que usuários podem usar. É muito cedo para dizer como isso ficará, mas o nosso objetivo é que vocês tenham uma maneira de contribuir com conteúdo de vídeo de uma maneira fácil e divertida. E você!? Tem alguma experiência com criação de vídeos? Você está interessado em escrever scripts? Nos avise! Nós adoraríamos saber quem da comunidade está interessado em criar vídeos. É só deixar o seu comentário abaixo! Categoria:Entradas em blogues Categoria:Vídeos